Mistletoe Magic
by ronnieroswell
Summary: Alex and Maggie have kept their relationship a secret for four weeks but Kara meddles the way little sisters do and Christmas ends up to not be what Alex expected. This idea was provided via a post on FB.
1. Sisterly Memories

**1: Sisterly Memories**

Kara Danvers loved this time of year: the time when the world got cold, snow fell over National City and when the city and all parts of the world were dressed with Christmas decorations.

There was no Christmas on Krypton, there was no snow.

As she flew in the clouds, letting the snow hit and float around her, Kara thought back to when she was a kid and saw snow for the first time.

 _"Kara," young Alex whispered as she saw her new sister standing on the roof early morning. It had only been less than six months since Alex's dad, Kara's foster father, Jeremiah, had left with the DEO. "What are you doing out here?"_

 _"The sky is falling," Kara said innocently, "Everything is all white."_

 _Alex shook her head, "The sky isn't falling. She ducked back into their room and bundled herself up then made her way outside with her foster sister. "Geeze, it's freezing out here. Aren't you cold?"_

 _"No," Kara said as she continued to look up at the sky. "It looks like it's falling."_

 _"It's not falling, Kara. It's called snow."_

 _"Snow?"_

 _"Yeah, you know when the atmosphere gets really cold and freezes over. The water droplets in the air turn to little crystals."_

 _Kara smiled at Alex. Ever the nerd. She was really into science which Kara had come to learn, not having been familiar with the word, that it was Earth's way of explaining how the world worked and what made it work._

 _"It's so pretty," said Kara. "We never had these crystals on Krypton, at least not when I was there. I heard stories of Krypton being like ice long before the heat came."_

 _It weirded Alex out whenever Kara talked about being from a different planet._

 _"Come on Kara, let's go back inside. You may not be feeling the cold but I am."_

 _"Will it still be like this tomorrow?"_

 _"Yeah I think so. Come on Kara. Tomorrow I'll show you things we do in the snow."_

 _"What kinds of things?"_

 _"You know," Alex regretted those words. Of course Kara didn't know. "Things we do on this planet: make snowmen, make snow angels, have snowball fights, go sledding. Just have fun.'_

 _Kara smiled. Even though she didn't know what any of the activities were she was looking forward to finding them out from Alex. "Okay. I like this snow."_

 _Alex smiled, "Me too."_

* * *

"Earth to Kara," Kara heard her sister say in the comm. "Hey where'd you go just now?"

"Sorry, just remembering."

"You okay, what are you doing up there?"

"Yeah I'm okay, just enjoying the snow from the sky. It's so pretty."

"You were just at the Fortress a few weeks ago."

"I know but the snow is different in National City. It's like magic, like when we were kids. Remember?"

Alex laughed, "How could I forget. You thought the sky was falling."

"And the next day you showed me what kids do with snow. I'd never known something so simple could be so much fun."

"It was fun for me too. Hey so we're still on for this evening right?"

"Definitely still on. I just wanted to get some solitary time for a while."

"Not a problem and you're sure it's okay I invited Maggie?"

"She's your friend of course it's okay. I'm glad you have her."

"You are?"

"Yes. You're always hanging around James and Winn so it's nice that you have someone now too."

"But..."

"But what?"

"Kara, I know your tones. It's nice I have someone but what?"

"Okay fine. I guess I don't know why you guys aren't together."

"You know why. I told you she doesn't like me like that."

"It's been nearly a month since then and you guys have been spending a lot of time together."

"Because that's what friends do. You should know that better than anyone."

"Yes but I don't like them like that. You still do. You could be than just friends you know. I've seen the way you look at her and I've seen the way she looks at you."

There was a knock on Alex's apartment door and she felt relieved.

"I have to go."

"We're not done with this," said Kara.

"Stop meddling."

"I'm your sister it's what I'm supposed to do."

"Just fly safe okay? I'll see you later."


	2. Breakfast Plans

**Chapter 2: Breakfast Plans**

After a second knock Alex opened the door and smiled. She and Maggie had made breakfast plans the night before but they hadn't know n it was going to snow as hard as it had been since late last night. Alex offered to do it another time but Maggie insisted.

"Hey," she said as she shivered some.

Alex was glad she had started the fireplace.

"Hey," Alex replied as she opened the door and let her girlfriend in.

When Maggie turned Alex placed a kiss on her lips and then helped Maggie by taking the food to the counter while Maggie took off her winter clothing.

"You didn't have to do this you know. It's bad out there."

"What and miss seeing you, not a chance."

Alex smiled and placed gently moved some of Maggie's hair behind her ear. She then wrapped her other arm around Maggie's hip and leaned down to place a deeper kiss, Maggie gladly reciprocating.

"Someone's in a good mood," said Maggie.

"I have you don't I?"

"Yeah, you do."

The two smiled as they said those words to each other, both remembering back to the alien bar, The Tavern, when they'd had their talk about how Alex had felt about coming out.

Alex ran her hand up and down Maggie's arms, "You're freezing, Sawyer. How cold is it out there?'

"It's pretty cold. Though there is one thing that I know will warm me up."

"I was thinking the same thing."

Maggie reached up and cupped Alex's face in her hands. She then forced her lips onto Alex's, this time the two coming together as Alex wasn't caught off guard the way she had been the first time they'd kissed in the apartment the night Maggie came by with pizza and beer.

Alex brought Maggie's body toward her, allowing the close contact to warm up her girlfriend who was still freezing from the cold: their chest both meeting the others adding pressure to tender places, their hips met, gliding against their clothing but somehow fitting perfectly as if they were meant for each other alone.

"This is helping," Maggie whispered.

"I'm glad," Alex replied back, the two sinking back into each other's taste.

* * *

"So I was thinking about that Christmas get together at your sister's place," Maggie said as they sat together near the fire after having breakfast.

"What about it?"

"Are you sure it's okay that I go? Kara and I didn't exactly hit it off the first time we met."

"Well in her defense she was just being over protective. She has a way of doing that."

Maggie nodded. Alex didn't need to explain the situation though she had back when they had first started to secretly date.

Alex took Maggie's hand and squeezed it gently. "Hey it's okay. I talked to Kara this morning and she wants you there."

"She does?"

"Yes. She knows we've become good friends so it's okay."

Maggie moved closer to Alex, "Friends hu?"

"Are you okay with that?"

"Okay with the fact that my girlfriend is referring to us as just friends and keeping our relationship from the people she cares about?" Alex only nodded, "Well," said Maggie, "it would be nice if they knew but this is fun too." Maggie pushed herself upward so that she could reach Alex's throat and run kisses down and then at an angle until she met her lips and then released. "Whenever you're ready to tell Kara we will. I can wait."


	3. Christmas with the Danvers

**Chapter 3: Christmas with the Danvers'**

Kara smiled as she opened the door of her apartment, "You came!"

Alex smiled back, "Where else would I be?" Alex watched her sister for a moment, "Kara, what did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did you do?"

"I may have added a few more decorations this year," her sister innocently replied.

"You didn't!" said Alex. She looked up to see a bushel of mistletoe hanging over the threshold. Alex turned back to her sister, "You did! Kara we had a deal."

"Yeah a deal we made when I was thirteen. We never set a time limit."

"Forever if I remember correctly."

Maggie smiled at the sister's banter, "I think it's cute. Besides, what's Christmas without a little mistletoe?"

"Thank you," said Kara.

"Don't encourage her," Alex then added, "Maggie, you remember my sister, Kara."

"I do. Good to see you again."

"You too," Kara said to her, "and under better circumstances. I'm glad you two worked things out."

Maggie turned to Alex, "Me too. Come on Alex, I'll save you from the horror above the door."

"See," Alex said to Kara, "someone with common sense."

The two walked into the apartment.

"We are not done with this," said Kara.

"Oh I think we are," Alex shot.

"Wow," said Maggie when they were inside, "You really went all out, Kara."

"I love Christmas," said Kara.

"I can see that."

"You should have seen Kara the first Christmas she had with us," Alex said as she handed Maggie a beer.

"That's right, Alex said you were adopted."

"Yeah my parents died in a fire when I was a kid."

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago. I miss them but I got lucky with Alex and Eliza. And it was my second Christmas with you and Eliza, not my first."

"That's right," said Alex, "her first she wasn't even familiar with the holiday."

"My family didn't exactly celebrate Christmas but when I was adopted much of my…cultural influences changed."

"Since then Santa's workshop has been set up wherever Kara has been which has happened to be with us. And really, Kara, what's with the music?"

"Hey, the N'Sync Home for Christmas album is awesome."

"Yeah when you're thirteen."

There was a knock on the door, "Every year it's the same thing when it comes to the music I like. Kill joy."

* * *

Kara smiled at her friends, "Hey guys."

"Merry Christmas," said Winn.

"Um Kara," said James, "We are not kissing under that," he said motioning to the mistletoe and then to himself and Winn.

"Don't worry," said Kara, "I didn't place it there for you."

"Oh," said Winn, "then who did you place it for?"

"We can hear you, you know," said Alex.

The boys made their way inside.

"Hey Alex," said James.

"Maggie," said Alex, "this James and Winn, Kara's friends. Mine too I guess. Guys, this is my friend Maggie."

"Yeah um, we've met before," said James.

"Right, the Tavern," said Alex, "I almost forgot.

"You're very pretty," Winn admitted to Maggie.

Maggie laughed, "Thanks."

The evening started off casually. Kara's friends had taken a liking to Maggie right away which Kara noticed, seemed to please Alex. Alex seemed relieved that Maggie was easily fitting in with them.

And thanks to having Maggie around Alex had laid off the alcohol after her first beer, sticking to club soda for the rest of the evening.

More introductions were made when Mon-El, Mike his human name, arrived.

"Happy Christmas!" he said gleefully.

"It's Merry Christmas actually," Kara corrected.

"Oh. Then what's the difference between Merry Christmas and Happy Thanksgiving?"

"Quite a lot actually."

"Hey Kara," Alex said as she walked over. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Kara turned to her sister, "Nope, nothing."

"Are ya sure?"

Maggie laughed, "Come on Alex, stop giving your sister a hard time."

"Oh no, I want to enjoy this."

"What is she talking about?" Mon-El asked.

"Nothing," said Kara.

"You might want to look up," said Alex.

Mon-El did so, "Kara why is there a plant hanging over your door?"

"Forget it," she said to him, "Would you just get in here?" she said dragging Mon-El by the arm into the apartment. "Mike, this is Alex's friend, Maggie. Maggie, this a…distant friend."

"And by distance she means our…"

"Biological families were neighbors," Kara quickly covered before he blew their own cover as Maggie still did not know Kara was Supergirl.

"Yes neighbors," said Mon-El, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Mike. I've seen you before haven't I? You hang out at the Tavern a lot right?"

"I do. The company is certainly…" he turned to Kara, "pleasurable."

The four of them stood in awkward silence, all knowing, Kara too, what he had meant by his comment."

"Well I'm gonna go talk to James and Winn now," she said to the group. She then turned to Mon-El, "You, you just stay here and don't say anything weird."

* * *

Kara went over to her two favorite guys, glad to take a break from her latest guest.

"Hey," Winn whispered, "So is Maggie like seeing anyone?"

Kara slapped his shoulder.

"Ow."

"Don't. Maggie's not your type."

"How would you know?"

"She's my sister's friend."

"So," said Winn, "She's hot and I don't think Alex would mind."

"She actually might," James said speaking up for the first time since the conversation started.

"Why would she?"

James and Kara turned to look at Alex and Maggie who were still talking with Mon-El and then turned back as to not make it so obvious.

"They've been together all evening," said James. "Not once have they left each other's side."

"Oh so you're saying…oh."

Kara pointed a finger at both of them, "I did not tell you anything. You figured it out on your own, got it?"

"Yeah got it," said Winn.

James replied, "Not a problem."

"So are they like together," asked Winn.

"Alex tells me they're just friends but I don't buy it and I've got a plan to prove otherwise."

"Kara," James said wearily, "What are you going to do?"

Kara only smiled.


	4. Mistletoe Magic

**Chapter 4: Mistletoe Magic**

Spending time with Maggie was very easy. The boys liked her and she enjoyed Mon-El… Mike's… company. He was very interesting to her; striking her as some of the aliens she'd met at the Tavern.

Maggie kept that thought to herself, she didn't judge and she figured that if he'd wanted her to know he'd tell her.

They talked about the simple things in life- what they each did for a living, their families, what life had been like before National City. They laughed about situations that had happened to them both the bad funny and the good funny. They got to know each other better.

"I'll get it," Alex said as they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll come with you," Kara said knowing all ready who was at the door.

Maggie watched as Alex walked away. They had been dating secretly for four weeks now and still the way Alex moved as she walked away gave her goosbumps. She was not sure how she had landed such an incredible woman. Though Alex was still relatively new to the reality of being gay and Maggie wasn't the type to date those kinds of women, with Alex it was different, a difference she could rarely even come to define. Maggie may have had experience with relationships but with Alex it was fun, she felt like she was experiencing things all over again in a way that felt brand new and exciting. Even after the two week honeymoon phase had gone they still felt like they were in the honeymoon phase.

They'd had problems to be sure especially since Alex wanted to keep it a secret for the time being and Alex had called out Maggie for not knowing as much as she came to say she did but they'd worked out their problems, worked on issues they had and had managed to keep their relationship going and strong.

"Mom," Alex said

"Eliza!" Kara said at the same time.

"My girls," Eliza said as she came into the door, ignoring the mistletoe above and hugged her daughters, "I am so sorry I'm late I thought I would never get here with this weather."

"Oh you should have called me," said Kara, "I could have come and picked you up. It would have been so much faster too."

"I'm sure it would have sweetie but sometimes a nice roof over my head is better than the snow, no offense."

"Um mom," Alex said quickly wanting to change the subject since she didn't want Kara blowing her cover. "There's someone I'd like you to meet." She motioned for Maggie to join the three of them which her [girl]friend gladly obliged. "Mom, this is Maggie Sawyer, detective of the NCPD."

"Well it's nice to finally meet you, Maggie," Eliza said with a smile, "Alex has told me a lot of great things about you."

"She's told me a lot about you too Dr. Danvers."

"Please call me Eliza. I think we can drop the formalities since you're clearly an important part of my daughter's life. The same can be said for Kara's friends too."

"Well she's a big part of my life too," Maggie casually replied, "I can't imagine my life without her. You raised two great girls."

"Oh this is ridiculous," said Kara.

* * *

Using her super speed, Kara moved both Alex and Maggie into a position by the window and then hung another bushel of mistletoe above them.

Maggie looked confused for a moment as she looked at her new location, looked at Alex and then at Kara who was still standing in the position she was before.

"How did we…" Maggie said trying to find the words, "Oh my god, you're Supergirl aren't you?" Maggie said to her.

"No she's not," Alex covered.

"Come on Alex," said Kara, "She's a detective. She would've figured it out eventually." She smiled at them, "Consider this little secret my Christmas to the two of you." Kara took off her glasses to prove she was serious.

"So it's true," said Maggie, "You are her."

"There's plenty of time to talk about this later," said Kara, "right now I think you'd better follow tradition," she said pointing up.

Alex shook her head at Kara and bit the inside of her cheek as she smiled.

"You are just so full of secrets aren't you, Danvers," Maggie asked turning her attention to the woman in front of her. "And that's why you two work together. All this time I was jealous whenever you and Supergirl were working a case."

"I wanted to tell you about Kara," Alex said focusing on Maggie, "but what we do is dangerous. Supergirl...Kara... has enemies and I didn't want you to get hurt. I was just…"

"Trying to protect me," Maggie finished, "We both seem to do that a lot with each other."

"Well," said Alex, "what are friends for?"

"Friends hu?" said Maggie.

"Oh please," Winn interrupted, "Would you guys stop talking and just kiss all ready? You know you are ruining a perfectly enjoyable Christmas tradition."

"Wait you knew?" Alex asked.

"You're not exactly good at keeping secrets, Alex," said Kara. "I figured it out weeks ago."

"Yeah," said Winn, "And we just figured it out tonight."

"He's right," James added, "It's not like you two were discreet when it came to keeping your distance tonight the way typical friends are supposed to do."

"I have no idea what's going on," Mon-El confessed. "Kara, what is going on?"

Kara waved her hands at him, "Later."

The couple laughed and Maggie turned to Alex, "What do you say, Danvers?"

"Well I guess it is tradition and my sister has practically given us no choice." Alex turned to Kara, "I am so getting you back for this."

"I'd like to see you try," Kara replied.

"So we doing this, Danvers?"

Alex turned to face Maggie, "Yeah Sawyer, I guess we are."

Alex looked at Maggie for a moment, seeing the pure joy in her eyes, wanting to kiss her as much as she did, having wanted it all night but for Alex's sake she had kept up the façade of being friends and now here was there one chance, to finally be released of the strings that were holding them back, no longer having to hide anything from the people they loved ever again.

"Merry Christmas Maggie," Alex said as she moved back Maggie's hair with both hands the way she did so many times before going in for a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Alex."

They smiled and then Alex leaned down and Maggie leaned up, both of them meeting halfway, their lips coming together slowly and then falling into a deep and passionate kiss beneath the mistletoe near the window, the lights from outside reflecting the snow that fell into the city, landing in perfect little places along the window.

The people around them cheered and laughed but Alex and Maggie were too lost in their own little world, too lost in each other to pay any attention.

They were finally free and they were happy and all it had taken for them to get to this moment was Kara, breaking the rules, if the rules could be broken since Kara had given Alex permission weeks ago to let Maggie in on the secret, using her powers and adding a touch of mistletoe magic.

* * *

 ***~END~***

 **(HAPPY HOLIDAYS OR MERRY CHRISTMAS!)**

 **(depending on which phrase you abide to ;^) )**


End file.
